The present invention relates to tape measures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an open reel-type tape measure with a self-cleaning assembly.
Open reel-type tape measures are a type of manually retractable tape measure. Open reel-type tape measures are often used to take long measurements. For example, many open reel tape measures include 100 feet or more of tape whereas a conventional tape measure includes no more than about 35 feet of tape. Unlike conventional tape measures, manually retractable tape measures, such as an open reel tape measures, often does not include a biasing member that automatically retracts the tape. Rather, the user must manually retract the tape. In addition, these tape measures are commonly used in environments where dust and debris are present. Often dust and debris can gather on the tape measure which may eventually lead to a jam. Debris can also collect within the tape measure housing and interfere with the working parts of the tape measure.